darkness_survival_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Potions
Potions came in many different colors with different effects. Every time you start a new game the potion color and effect changes so don't look at the color. The expression rate of ingredients also changes. Blessed potions have additional effects (can even increase one of your stats by 1) and are always beneficial (even normally bad potions can be drunk when they are blessed (fire,frost, toxic) Cursed potions always curse your character (one stat -1 until you dispel it) Potions and effects: * Purification potion clears one not beneficial state (all curses for example) * Strength potion increases strength by 1 (blessed increases by 2) * Dexterity potion increases dexterity by 1 (blessed increases by 2) * Stamina potion increases stamina by 1 (blessed increases by 2) * Luck potion increases luck by 1(blessed increases by 2) * Intelligence potion increases intelligence by 1 (blessed increases by 2) * Clairvoyance potion gives the same effect as the eye of mind spell * Levitation potion enables you to fly (avoid traps and pitfalls) so you can get to some loot that is normally unavailable * Healing potion heals a large amount of hp instantly * Regeneration potion heals approximately 10x base HP regeneration over time * Energy potion heals a large amount of eneegy instantly * Frost potion freezes and damages the enemy and adjacent enemies (even yourself) when you throw it, drinking freezes and damages your character (can make frozen meat from raw meat) * Fire potion ignites and damages the enemy and adjacent enemies (even yourself) when you throw it, drinking ignites and damages your character (can make a char-grilled meat from raw meat and can be used to destroy barricades) * Stun potion stuns and damages the enemy and adjacent enemies (even yourself) when you throw it, drinking stuns and damages your character * Toxic potion same effects as the rotten clouds spell (don't drink it) it has a large area of effect so careful when you throw it. * Sleep potion same effect as stepping on dreamweed. Puts you to sleep for a few turns and reduces fatigue. Also puts enemy to sleep when thrown. * Experience potion gives your character a given amount of experience (you can get a level if you are low level, but you get almost nothing if your level is 20+).Dealt tons of damage when throwing on enemies. When crafting potions, save the alchemist stones for crafting low expression rate stats potions. DEX is important for dodging and landing hits later on in the game (level 20++). INT is useful for more energy points. There are usually enough strength potions, equipment enhancement scrolls and weight stones by then to equip tier 4 or 5 weapons and armors. Ingredients and effects: *Wind Crystal - Dexterity *Giant Bone Dust - Strength *Black Pearl - Intelligence *Ambrosia - Experience *Ginseng Root - Healing *Giant Mushroom - Regeneration *Mandrake Root - Energy *Garlic - Purification *Feather - Levitation *Vampire Dust - Invisibility *Tears of the Fairy - Clairvoyance *Nightshade Leaves - Toxic *Firebloom Petals - Flame *Dried Bloodmoss - Stun *Icecap - Frost *Dreamweed - Sleep Potion Brewing: This can be a bit confusing until you have an idea of how it works. When you find one of the pots, if you don't immediately recognize it, hold an click info on it. A white pot means the component with the higher expression number will determine the potion. A black pot means the component with the lower expression number will determine the potion. An Alchemy stone does not have an expression number so if used it means the other ingredient always determines the potion. You can use this information to create DEX / INT / STR potions without the aid of an alchemy stone. Be aware that there seems to be a divide between ingredients. You cannot put, say, A giant mushroom with an expression rate of 4 into the pot with firebloom petals with an expression rate of 5. This makes some ingredients, like the harpy feather and fairy tears valuable, even if you don't make levitation and clairvoyance potions often, because they can be paired with important ingredients such as garlic, mandrake, mushrooms, and firebloom petals. Recipes: The following list will show the type of potion that will result if you can get the wanted ingredient to be dominant: * Tears of the Fairy - Clairvoyance * Black Pearl - Intelligence * Giant Mushroom - Regeneration * Ginseng Root - Healing * Garlic - Purification * Wind Crystal - Dexterity * Giant Bone Dust - Strength * Feather - Levitation * Vampire Dust - Invisibility * Mandrake Root - Energy * Nightshade Leaves - Toxic * Ambrosia - Experience (+30) * Firebloom Petals - Flame * ???? - Luck (Not sure if this potion can be brewed) Tips / Advice: * When testing unidentified potions, do so in a situation where you could potentially make use of it. For example, test when you have about half health. * TEST POTIONS WHILE STANDING IN WATER!!! Some of these potions are dangerous. Being on fire for 12 turns is a good way to lose 3/4 of your health. Standing in water will cause you to be injured by the effect for a single turn, provided you were standing in the water to start. If you walk into the water afterwards, the effect decreases at twice the normal rate. **This is especially true in Hardmode, which is out to kill you. In my experience (~15 hardmode attempts so far), hardmode will nearly always give you a fire and toxin potion on the first two floors. * If you've some unidentified potions and you have a shopkeep coming up, consider not drinking them until you have a chance to purchase unidentified potions from him. The price for identified potions kinda skyrockets when compared to their unidentified counterparts. * In tandem with the above point, the shopkeep will always have healing and regeneration potions, usually about 3~5. If the opportunity arises to buy unidentified potions from him comes up and you have not yet identified the health and regen potions, save a fortune and buy them unidentified. * Consider ALWAYS drinking blessed potions, flames, toxins, freezing, and stun included. They are always beneficial and can give you stat boosts (or make you difficult to kill for about 4 turns.) * If you have an inclination to not die miserably when confronted with floor bosses, you have an ally in invisibility potions. Bosses will stop summoning minions or moving, and you have an opportunity to heal and let your cool-downs reset. Be aware that casting scrolls (as well as attacking) will remove invisibility. * Ghosts punch pretty hard. They are also hard to hit, being made of nothing and all. They also have minimal hp. You can use toxic / fire potions to kill them immediately. * Fire potions will burn doors, barricades, monsters, meat, seeds, you, and your precious stands of grass, making no dew drop (and maybe the random items inside).